Reunited
by DTphantom
Summary: What if the shitennou weren't killed by Metalia in Sailor Moon Crystal? ShitennouXSenshi. just one shot?


**A/N:** I had to write this to make myself happy after the first arc of Sailor Moon Crystal. Maybe this will make others happy to?

We knew it was bound to happen but the writers could have done is so much better! First i intended to write a one shot with a better way to kill them... but then decided to let them live so my inner fangirl can be happy.

A one shot about ''what if'' the shitennou weren't killed off?

Kami-sama = God  
Hai = Yes, alright, understood.

* * *

Kunzite looked up, his silver eyes meeting blue crystal. Now, for the first time in this second life, he saw her clearly. ''Venus.'' he breathed out.

Minako's expression turned into pure relief and happiness as she breathed out his name as well. ''Kunzite.''

''Are you alright?'' He tried reach out for her, his body still weak. ''I hurt you, I'm so sorry!''

On wobbly legs did Minako stand, tired from their battle, and she walked over to him. ''No! Do not blame yourself. It was all Queen Beryl's evil doing.'' She kneeled and embraced him, tears in her eyes. Tears of happiness.

Despite knowing that Venus was right, Kunzite could still not forgive himself. ''But I – mfh!?'' His words were stopped by Minako pressing her lips to his. Though he was chocked, he soon gave in to his goddess, kissing her back.

The other sailor senshi had been viewing the whole scene in front of them. Jupiter grinned as she did mental thumbs up for Venus.  
Mars smiled, happy for her friend. Minako must have suffered the most since she had her memories restored for so long.  
Mercury blushed at Minako's boldness but did not judge her at all. Then Ami heard a man's voice.

''Orithyia?''

Ami looked over and saw that the man with sandy blonde hair and beautiful green eyes was making his way to her. _Zoisite…_

''W-what did you say?'' She stammered, a little nervous now when she knew that his memories had been returned to him. What if he expects them to be as close as they were before the end of the silver millennium?

''Ori…'' He stopped himself his eyes widening in realization. ''Oh, that's right. You must have another name now?''

''Oh! Um… yes.'' She clasped her hands together in front of her and tilted her head down. Orithyia had been her given name on mercury. She blushed when she remembered that Zoisite used to call her Ori. Guess it was time for a reintroduction.

''My name is Ami.''

Zoisite lifted her chin with his fingers, making her look him in the eyes. ''It's beautiful,'' he smiled.

Ami tried her best to seem calm and collected even though her legs were trembling. ''Oh, thank you. Oh! And… um.. Yours?''

''Mine?'' Zoisite looked confused at first but then realized that of course he had a new name now. New life, new parents, new name. ''Chiyu Shuichi,'' he answered.

It fits him well, Ami thought.

Makoto had gone to embrace Nephrite, but when she squeezed her arms around his torso he let out a yelp of pain. ''Ouch!''

Makoto gasped. ''Are you hurt?''

Jupiter's concern made Nephrite chuckle. ''Don't worry, it's not that bad,'' he assured her. ''Wow, you did manage to give me a few blows during battle.''

''I'm so sorry!'' Makoto cried.

''I deserved it, after all I have done to hurt you.'' He then laid one hand on her cheek. ''You are as good at fighting as you were like Athena.'' Athena being her name is the silver millennium.

She blushed at his compliment. Wow, a guy who wasn't afraid of her strength? Jackpot!

''My name is Makoto in this life.''

''Makoto…'' he sighed, trying the out the name. He liked it. ''My name is Nagusami Nobu.''

Nobu-kun... Makoto blushed.

Then Nephrite rose from the stony ground and brought Jupiter with him to stand. It was just then that Makoto realized how tall he really was. The top of her auburn haired head reached under his nose in height. That's right… he was the only man she had to look up to while speaking to back in the old days, another thing that made him perfect in Jupiter's eyes.

During everyone else's reunion, Mars and Jadeite had just stood and looked at each other, no one moving forward yet.  
There were so many emotions inside Rei at that moment. When she looked at him, her violet eyes meeting his icy blue ones, she felt fear, anger, sorrow, love, a sense about her soul finally being complete.

She had never been on good terms with men. Her father being the first to abandon her, then all those boys teasing her for her physic ability's, and then two or three boyfriends breaking up with her for the same reason after she spoke about her powers. Thank Kami-sama for her kind grandpa.

Jadeite made his signature smirk, Rei remembered it well. ''Rehana, I know I'm handsome, you don't need to stare,'' he said and winked at her.

Rei's lips tugged back into a smile. Yet this man would never back away from her. How many times she tried to push him away, he only wanted to be closer.

''Arrogant as always I see, looks like some things do not change.'' She walked over to him, her hips swaying a little bit more than they usually did. ''And the name is Rei now,'' she added. Now the point of her red stilettos met the front of his black boots as she looked up at him.

''Even if your name changes, you are still the same.'' He leaned down ready to kiss her, but Rei pushed his face gently away from her, stopping him in his task.

''Oh, I can assure you I am not the same,'' she said, her face serious. ''Do not think I have forgiven you for what you have done, controlled or not.''

Jadeite's eyes went wide in disbelief. ''What? You-you can't be serious? It wasn't me who – alright, it was me, but not – you know… by choice! Surely you can't blame _me_ for that?''

Venus stopped kissing her lover and turned her head in Mars's direction. ''Come on Rei-chan,'' she winked. ''Just be happy Jadeite is himself again, okay?''

Rei blushed. ''I _am_ happy! Kami-sama!'' she yelled out frustrated. ''But I won't be as easy as you are being right now, Minako.''

''Minako?'' Kunzite said. ''Is that your name now?''

Minako blushed realizing she had just kissed a guy before even telling him her name, past lovers or not. Princess Aphrina of Venus was no longer her title.

She nodded her answer and Kunzite smiled. ''Beautiful.'' He took her hand and kissed it. ''I'm Kenta.''

''Kenta?'' Minako's eyes sparkled in realization that he was telling her his new name after his rebirth.

''Aijou Kenta, that is.''

_Aijou…_ love and affection, how fitting. They kissed again.

Rei wrinkled her noise, and then turned her head back to Jadeite. ''I guess you have a new name?''

''Yes, firebird.'' Rei blushed at the old nickname. ''Nintai Judai, at you service my lady love,'' he bowed.

Mars rolled her eyes. ''Don't expect anything any time soon, _Judai_,'' she tried out his name on her tongue. ''I guess I can allow you to hold my hand for now.'' She presented her white gloved hand nonchalantly.

''No biggie, I got the word _patience_ in my knightly title,'' Jadeite, now Judai assured her and took her hand in his. There was a static spark between them as soon as their hands touched. They both gasped looking at each other.

''Damn it! My title deceives me!'' Jadeite cursed hoarsely before pulling Rei in for a deep kiss. She was chocked but then she responded by pulling him even closer to her.

Makoto laughed. ''Look at you being so excited Mars, what happened to _just holding hands_?''

Mars broke away and sent a fiery look at Jupiter. ''We haven't started yet!''

''Yes,'' Mercury nodded. ''let us focus on defeating Metalia first.''

''Oh, heavens! Our princess!'' Venus cried. ''What kind of guardian am I? I have been distracted!''

''No better than us, love.'' Kunzite stood up together with her. ''We need to find our master to protect him!''

''Hai!'' Everyone answered, and together, united again, they ran deeper in to the dark kingdom in search for their prince and princess.

end.

* * *

SORRY IF ANYTHING IS WRONG!

**The modern names I have given to the shitennou:**

Aijou Kenta – Affection (love), strong.

Chiyu Shuichi - Healing master, son of studies.

Nagusami Nobu – Comfort, extended faith.

Nintai Judai – Patience, great hero.

**The silver millennium names I have given to the senshi:**

Minako - Aphrina - Love Godess. (Didn't want to call her Aphrodite, so it's a twist on the name.)

Ami - Orithya - Ice Goddess. (I may be wrong)

Makoto - Athena - War Goddess.

Rei - Rehana - not a Goddess at all hehe... All fire Goddesse's names didn't fit, so let's just pretend?

* * *

I'm working on a phantom fanfiction at the moment, but also want to do a SM fanfiction. A connection to this one shot? I don't think so. I want to come up with something new.

Review and tell me what you think?


End file.
